


Fifty 1-Sentence-Stories

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: written for prompt table Alpha for the 'Fifty themes, one sentence each' community at LJ





	

**#01 – Comfort** – He was lying in Casey's arms, and he knew, this was the most comfortable place, he had ever been.

 **#02 – Kiss** – The kiss had been shy and fleetingly, but Zeke's heart was racing like never before; he had kissed a guy, and he couldn't deny it any longer that this was, what he wanted.

 **#03 – Soft** – Others at his age liked secretly to drink beer and smoke cigarettes; Casey was the good boy who loved his soft drinks and the healthy lunch boxes his mother still made for him... and secretly he loved Zeke.

 **#04 – Pain** – Casey doubled over, when the pain rushed through his body; Gabe again, with full force he had rammed his elbow right into Casey's side; usually no one would take any notice of it, but this time suddenly Zeke Tyler was there, staring the jock down with threatening narrowed eyes.

 **#05 – Potatoes** – „You need to eat,“ Casey said and pointed at the plate with mashed potatoes and scrambled eggs, „my Mom says, a light meal is the best after a serious illness.“

 **#06 – Rain** – Since he was together with Casey Zeke had learned to love every kind of weather; sunshine or rain, misty mornings or full moon at night; everything was of a special beauty when he saw it through Casey's eyes.

 **#07 – Chocolate** – He had never thought that he would ever do something that romantic like buying roses and chocolate for a guy... and that it would feel so good.

 **#08 – Happiness** – Casey had never felt so happy hyper before; since he was together with Zeke, he finally had the feeling to be at the right place.

 **#09 – Telephone** – Finally the telephone rang; with shaking hands Zeke grabbed for it, expecting to hear the bad news, but it was Casey's voice, blurred and hard to understand because of the bad line, and Zeke almost fainted with relief; he was alive!

 **#10 – Ears** \- He liked all of him: his hazelnut brown eyes, his soft lips, his long fingers... and his ears; he loved to kiss them gently, to bite them and he loved the noises Zeke used to make when he did so.

 **#11 – Name** – Ezekiel Tyler; he had always hated this name his parents had given him before they had left him alone much too early, and he insisted that everyone called him Zeke.

 **#12 – Sensual** – Deep blue eyes, sensual lips, and the most wonderful smile; since he had seen the new guy at Herrington High for the first time, he couldn't think about anything else.

 **#13 – Death** – The death had never scared him, but when he was giving Casey a ride home, and the GTO suddenly started to skid on the rain-soaked road he felt deadly terror; the thought that Casey might get hurt because of a stupid accident he had caused with his always a bit too risky manner of driving was unbearable.

 **#14 – Sex** – He had always loved sex, with girls, with guys, mostly fleetingly one-night-stands, but then he had met him, Casey Connor, and he had learned that making love was so much better.

 **#15 – Touch** – His fingers were so warm, his touch so gentle; all Casey could do was to close his eyes and to enjoy the sensation.

 **#16 – Weakness** – He had always thought that to love would make him weak, but since he was together with Casey he felt stronger than he had ever felt before.

 **#17 – Tears** – Tears were burning hot in Casey's eyes when he entered the old house of his beloved grandmother; too many memories crossed his mind and the thought never to see her again was almost unbearable.

 **#18 – Speed** – Zeke had always loved to drive high speed; he and the GTO had been the best team he could imagine... until he had met Casey.

 **#19 – Wind** – The storm had finally reached its full force; the rain was drumming on the roof, the wind was shaking the windows, but Casey couldn't care less; as long as he was together with Zeke, he was safe.

 **#20 – Freedom** – Zeke had always loved his freedom, rules smothered him, close relationships scared him, but Casey had changed everything with just a smile.

 **#21 – Life** – Casey smiled happily; his life was so much better since he was together with Zeke.

 **#22 – Jealousy** – The jealousy was rushing through his body when he noticed Casey having so much fun together with Marie.

 **#23 – Hands** – Freaking out was not an option, not now; they had to fight an alien queen and to save the world, Casey thought and grabbed for Zeke's cold, sweat-soaked hand to squeeze it reassuring.

 **#24 – Taste** – It was the taste of strawberry bubblegum and orange juice which almost drove him over the edge when he kissed Casey for the very first time.

 **#25 – Devotion** \- „He seems to be totally devoted to Zeke,“ Mr. Connor had said, looking worried; his wife had smiled while she answered:“They remind me of us; I had the same glance in my eyes when I looked at you.“

 **#26 – Forever** – Nothing good had ever lasted forever in his life and the thought that one day Casey might vanish out of his life again drove Zeke crazy.

 **#27 – Blood** \- „It's nothing serious, just a scratch,“ Zeke assured him, putting a band-aid on his bloody hand, but Casey insisted that he would drive him to the hospital.

 **#28 – Sickness** – No one had ever cared about him when he was sick; so it was a big surprise when suddenly Casey showed up at his house with a pot of chicken soup.

 **#29 – Melody** – Casey was barely able to keep tune when he was singing aloud with the haunting melody coming from the radio, but Zeke enjoyed it to see him that happy.

 **#30 – Star** – Wild resolved Casey shut the album with his photos; despite the harsh critic from his art teacher he knew that he was good enough to make his way; one day he would show them all and be a famous star photographer.

 **#31 – Home** – When for the first time he came back from the garage to the small but so comfy apartment he shared with Casey, he had almost been afraid to open the door; he had never had a home before, no one, who cared for him; what, if all this was just a dream, and in the moment he tried to enter it would burst like a soap bubble?

 **#32 – Confusion** – Casey's heart was up in his mouth when he noticed the tall, slender guy standing beside the GTO at the school's parking lot; he had never seen him before at school, and the feelings creeping through his body were pretty confusing.

 **#33 – Fear** \- „What are you most afraid of,“ Casey had asked him this morning, and the answer had even surprised himself:“To be alone again.“

 **#34 – Lightning/Thunder** – No one but a geek would insist on making a photo trip during the most massive thunderstorm Zeke had ever seen, but no way that he would let him go alone.

 **#35 – Bonds** \- The bond between him and his parents had never been very close; Casey knew, that they didn't understand his love for art and photography but secretly wished he would be a bit more 'normal' but when he finally found the courage to tell them that he planned to go photo school in New York after graduation, his father surprised him with a hearty hug and said: “Casey, I'm proud of you.“

 **#36 – Market** – Before he had started to hang around with Casey, the K-Mart had been his favorite place to buy frozen food and chips; now he loved to visit the farmers market in Akron every Saturday morning to get fresh vegetables, fruits, eggs, and milk.

 **#37 – Technology** – Feeling frustrated Zeke stared at the chaos of monitor, computer and lots of cables on his desk; he could repair cars, and he was a genius when it came to chemistry, but the new computer and it's technology was a mystery for him. 

**#38 – Gift** – Though they were lab partners at school since some months already they had barely changed more than some words until at his birthday Casey surprised him with a special gift.

 **#39 – Smile** – The way Zeke flirted with the girls at school, the way he smiled at them, touched them casually always caused a twinge of jealousy in Casey; it did hurt that they could have what he could only secretly dream about.

 **#40 – Innocence** – The boy was a geek through and through, no one could deny this, but for whatever reason, his innocent behavior did awake Zeke's protective instincts.

 **#41 – Completion** – Zeke couldn't get enough of it to watch Casey sleeping; he had never known how empty his life had been without him, but now he felt complete.

 **#42 – Clouds** – People called him a dreamer, but what was wrong with it to lie on a green meadow, to feel the sun on his skin, to count the clouds at the sky, to smell the flowers and to daydream?

 **#43 – Sky** – Every night he looked up into the endless dark sky, and he remembered the alien queen he had killed to save the world; he knew, there had been no other way, but he felt guilty at the thought that maybe, somewhere, on a far away planet, someone was still waiting for her return.

 **#44 – Heaven** – When he did wake up, the memories of his dreams still alive, he felt like in heaven, and he refused to open his eyes and to come back into reality.

 **#45 – Hell** – People had always warned him that one day he would end in hell; luckily he hadn't cared about this stupid gossip talk, and today he was happier as ever before together with the guy he loved.

 **#46 – Sun** – After endless days of rainy and stormy weather the sun finally seemed to win, and Casey couldn't wait to go outside with his new camera.

 **#47 – Moon** – Zeke would have never called himself a very emotional guy, but he enjoyed every moment of the romantic walk in the moonshine together with Casey.

 **#48 – Waves** – Casey couldn't take his eyes from the surfer; no wave seemed too high for him, no stunt to risky but what took his breath away was the athletic body... and the bright smile on his face.

 **#49 – Hair** – His hair was always a bit messy and looked as if he cut it himself, but Casey thought that he was the sexiest guy he had ever seen.

 **#50 – Supernova** – He was like a supernova, bright and hot and endless and Zeke felt drawn to him without any chance to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt table Alpha for the 'Fifty themes, one sentence each' community at LJ


End file.
